A Cliché Story
by Yuzu-kun
Summary: There are three transfer students in the Vocaloid's class, and it looks like the three of them are rushing their love life. As for Miku, she enjoys a certain pink-haired transferee's presence. But behind Luka's cool demeanor, she has a sadistic self that irritates Miku. Here is a totally random cliché story that moves from one couple to another. LukaXMiku, GumiXMiki, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup people! This is a story made by my sister. I need you guys to tell if it's awesome or not. I posted this without permission since I want to surprise her IF she gets a positive feedback. If you enjoyed it, please ask if you want more**

**Now, I'm not demanding a positive review though, please type what you want. Criticism is purely needed. But please, come at me gently, my body is not ready.**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Me and my sister do not own Vocaloid, but I wish we do though.**

* * *

"Miku! Hurry up! There are THREE new students today! We don't want a wrong impression now, do we?" Gumi shouted from a distance.

Miku and Gumi were almost late. Twenty more minutes until classes starts and there are supposed to be three new students in their class. Little did they know that there's plenty of time left, for they think there were only five minutes left.

Those two were always seen together. They sat right next to each other in class, lunch, spend weekends together, and they walk from and back to home together since they live in the same house.

"I KNOW, GUMI! I'M TRYING MY HARD TO RUN, YOU KNOW?" the teal-haired girl shouted back, while gasping for air.

They were now in front of the school. The green-haired girl dashed with the teal-headed one following. Gumi was about to crash. She can't stop running now, she just can't. Her life was flashing right through her eyes as she was about to collide to their classroom's doo-

**_CRASH!_**

The poor green-headed girl became one with the door. Not literally though.

Gumi was about to get up when-

**_THUD!_**

Miku crashed to her. Now, both of them were about to get up when -

**_*Engage door breaking sounds*_**

Apparently, the door was old and weak that it cannot support the weight of the two – just crashed – girls. DOOR! DO YOU EVEN LIFT?

All of the students in their class looked at them, with a confused expression. Green and Teal looked at their surroundings, with a flushed face. Both of them looked at the clock. Seeing they still have seventeen minutes, their blushes turned into a darker shade of red.

The duo gave in their seats and slouched.

"This is all your fault. If you weren't in such a hurry, I wouldn't have to be embarrassed like that." Miku whispered, loud enough for Gumi to hear.

"Well, at least we got attention." Gumi replied, with a proud expression.

"Jeez, Gumi! Just stop talking for a while. You're kind of irritating me." The twin-tailed girl said. Miku was wearing a 'Don't talk to me or I'll kill you' look. So, Gumi just respected her wishes. Come to think of it, Miku was REALLY scary when angry. She'll whack you with her mighty leek. Gumi wouldn't even dare talking with Miku now.

"Whatever suits you, Princess" Miku frowned at this and glared at Gumi. She was going to get it now.

"Oh look, is that Miki? I sure hope I don't accidently spill a certain someone's secret" Gumi blushed different shades of red. Heck, she turned from one color to another. Miku grinned at this.

"Well, Ms. Rainbow. You know what's gonna happen if you continued right?" Gumi nods. She was scared. Miku was very, very, terrifying. She remembered the time when she got round-house kicked by her. She just shut her mouth, and didn't speak anything else.

_"Why am I friends with this creepy girl?" _Gumi thought, and sighed.

* * *

_ "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life! Gumi will get it now!"_ Miku thought. She can't stop thinking about what just happened. She had always been the type of person who has this mood swings.

_"I gotta stop thinking about that. It's all over now"_ Miku repeatedly thought. She was never the kind of person who likes to receive attention.

Unbeknownst to her, she fell asleep. She drifted off into dreamland.

The door then slammed open, their teacher was there. Miku jolted up and shouted, "I AM TRULY SORRY FOR BEING LATE!". Everybody laughed, but Gumi was the one who's laughing the hardest.

Brain processing..

Brain processing..

Brain received information..

Now installing..

Download complete..

Then, poof, Miku realized what was happening and everybody received a flustered face from her, much to the teacher's amusement.

Miku sat down and whimpered on her desk. Thinking how it's unbelievable that she just got embarrassed two times this day.

* * *

The teacher got tons of question as he arrived.

"KIYOTERU-SENSEI! WHERE ARE THE NEW STUDENTS?" Rin and Len shouted.

"YEAH! YEAH! WHERE ARE THEY?" Kaito and Meiko followed.

"Why must all the transfer students be in the main character's class? The storyline is pretty cliché too." Someone who was about to get kicked out of the story said. Good thing that Kiyoteru ignored this question. Remind me to give him a raise.

"ARE THEY PRETTY?" Most of the students asked, simultaneously.

The class was in an uproar. They were overly-excited that they'd have a new 'playmate'.

"Now, now, my children. You shall meet them soon." The teacher called Kiyoteru, answered.

"Now, you heard them, they want to meet you guys. Come in now" Kiyoteru-sensei told the students outside.

The class was shocked when they saw three beauties come in. Half of them stared wide-eyed, while another half just gave the three-students their biggest smile yet.

Gumi, much known for her love of attention, stood up and shouted, "WOW! YOU GUYS ARE GORGEOUS!"

The class stared at Gumi, with a surprised expression. There were only two people who's reaction were different. Miku, facepalming, and Gumi's crush, Miki, who was glaring at the three new students.

* * *

As the three transfer students stepped in the class, Miku was one of the wide-eyed students. All of them were beautiful, but her eyes were stuck on the pink one. The so called pink one had long, flowing locks of pink hair, deep blue eyes which you can get lost in, and had a killer smile which can melt her heart. Miku was staring at her like she was a Goddess. Miku thought she was perfect. Her mind drifted off somewhere while staring at the claimed "Goddess".

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her _bestfriend_ shout.

"WOW! YOU GUYS ARE GORGEOUS!" She heard. She face-palmed as she heard this. Of course, she was going to blurt that. She was the known attention-maker. Who would've thought?

Sometimes, she just can't believe the green-haired girl is her _bestfriend._

She heard her teacher say something to the transfers, but she didn't hear. She was focused on the pink one.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Megurine Luka. My hobbies are reading, and singing. Please take care of me." Miku blushed. The name 'Luka' was stuck on her head. Her heart was beating fast, and she didn't know why. Luka noticed her, and gave her the most beautiful smile. Her Goddess sat at the seat behind hers and she can't believe it.

Miku's heart skipped a beat. She gave her a small smile. She knew, it was only the start of this new feeling. Somehow, she liked it.

* * *

"Now please, introduce yourselves." Kiyoteru-sensei told the three students, who stood with an 'I am not affected ' face. Sensei was used to Gumi's sudden outbursts.

The pink-haired one introduced first;

"Nice to meet you! My name is Megurine Luka. My hobbies are reading, and singing. Please take care of me." Luka said, elegantly. Luka noticed that there was a certain teal-headed girl staring at her, and smiled at this girl.

_"How cute. Will this girl be the one who shall entertain me?"_ Luka chuckled at this thought, and sat at the back of Miku's chair.

The black one (No, she's not black, just black-haired) comes next;

"Hellooo~! My name is Yukihashi Kaori! I came from England with my twin-sister. My hobby is swimming. I want to become friends with all of you! I hope we have a fun year." Kaori said, cheerfully, while blinding people with her sunny-aura. She sat at the back row, one chair before the window.

The quiet and white one goes after;

"Hi. My name is Yukihashi Riko. Kaori is my twin sister. My hobby is Tennis. That is all." Riko said, flashing a 'Do not talk to me' aura. She said all of this without any expression. The class knew how they were going to have a difficult time _trying_ to talk to this girl. She sat beside Kaori and the window. Pfsh. Always the window. How typical. I mean- let's go on with the story.

Really, I have no idea what to type in. Just let me skip the time.

* * *

It was lunch.

There was a big crowd in the cafeteria. In the middle, there were the new inseparable twins. The pink haired beauty was supposed to be in one of the three stars but she was nowhere to be found.

The crowd was asking random stuffs to the two. Riko dodges the questions and lets Kaori catch them. But Kaori didn't mind and replied with her ever so happy answers. There was a time where the so-called 'most popular' girl of the school came in front of Riko, and asked her three sizes. _Three sizes._ Riko just stood there, glaring at the girl. Kaori mouthed 'run' in silence, for she knew hell was coming. The rest were just standing, mouth agape.

_**Meanwhile. (Italics are not enough, I say, bold, underline, and italics.)**_

"Uhmm..Megurine-san? Where are you taking me? Didn't you ask to be shown around, not you showing me around? You ARE the new student." The teal one asked to the pink one. The teal-headed girl said this while trying to not look her in the eyes.

"I don't know, somewhere where there's no people I guess? I'd like to get some alone time with you." Luka said, seductively.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are we going to do there? I-I-I-I just met you Me-megurine-san"

"Haha. Just kidding. Miku-chuan. Also, just call me 'Great and awesome, Luka-sama'"

"In your dreams! Be-besides! Who said you can use my first name?!"

"Woah. Woah. Calm down. I just want to get to know you. You seem… interesting?" Luka bluntly said

Somehow, Miku already got used to her and forgot how to stutter. Luka's presence seems to calm her.

"How straight-forward of you. Anyways, _Luka-sama_, stop dragging me, I have to go somewhere."

"Awwhh~ And I was really looking forward to our rendezvous." Miku blushed. _I didn't meant to ruin our rendezvo- I mean, talk.. yeah.. talk._

"Sh-SHUT UP!" Miku stormed out of Luka's vision. Luka just giggled. She knew this was the start of a good friendship – or – relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Me and my sister appreciates it all.**

**I'll explain some things at the end of the story just to clear up some things.**

**Me and my sister do not own Vocaloid. If we do, Miku and Luka would totally be an item.**

* * *

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

Riko flipped a table. It almost hit the girl but she dodged it. The crowd was amazed how strong she is, but they didn't know that she only gets strong when she feels really angry.

┬─┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

Kaori placed the table back. She may be your energetic little ball but she hates getting in trouble. She's trying to hide all the evidences that may get them in detention. Actually, she just doesn't want to get stuck in the same room with the girl and her sister. She tried to calm down her sister and make the popular girl leave but-

"What? You're angry at me for asking your three sizes? *gasp* Don't tell me you are _flat chested_" The girl continues to tease her. Why? because she thought of her as a threat in her popularity. What about Kaori? This certain someone apparently took a liking to her.

(/ .□.)\ ︵╰(゜Д゜)╯︵ /(.□. \)  
"YOU, SHUT UP! KAORI, DON'T RE-FLIP MY FLIP." Riko shouted and flipped both the girl and her sister.

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ Riko flipped the table again.

As for Kaori, well…her own sister threw her. Sad, isn't it?

She crashed near the counter. Kaori no longer feels pain since she already got thrown like, how many times… a thousand?, by the same person. The audience just backed off and ran away while carrying Kaori. She was bleeding; they rushed her inside the clinic, while the others went to their classes. Seriously, where are the teachers? Kaori's pretty sure some teacher will be rushing to her aid right now, but noooooooo, the author wanted her to suffer.

The clinic staff wasn't there also. _Yeah, like really, how much do they want me to suffer? _Kaori thought. **Just go on with the story, brat.**

Her fans (already?), just laid her on the bed, and bandaged wherever the bleeding area is, and ran off. Kaori waited for at least 5 minutes to see if all of them left, sure enough they did. But as Kaori stands, there was a girl on the other side of the curtain. She has long light purple hair in pigtails, and she's in a… bunny jacket? _She looks cute. Her lips looks so… red.. and kissab- _Kaori realized what she was saying and blushed _Brain! What are you saying? Yeah, She's cute like any other students her, obviously. Ha-ha_.. Kaori tried to reason to herself.

Kaori glanced at the clock; it's almost time for class. _I haven't even eaten anything. This is why I should eat first before entertaining crowds.. *sigh*. Might as well eat here..wait…wait… WHERE'S MY LUNCH BOX?_ Oh, the author wants her to suffer alright.

_FORGET IT! I should just sleep._ While she was about to lay down, the light purpled hair girl woke up.

Kaori saw the sleeping girl's eye opened and… _Her eyes match her hair. She is cute alright. Purple… I like that color. _She didn't know that she was already complimenting her. Her company seemed to notice her staring and blushed. She doesn't like being watched. The black-haired girl noticed Ms. Purple's blush and looked away.

"Ah! I'm so sorry for staring. I was just, uhh, surprised. Yeah, surprised. I'm Yukihashi Kaori, a new student, what's your name?"

"Yuzuki…Yukari" Yukari said shyly. She's so shy that she can't even maintain eye contact.

_I can't keep up with this awkward silence._ Kaori thought of a way to continue their… conversation?

"So… How'd you got here..?" The energetic one said quietly. She noticed that the girl she's conversing to is kind of quiet and shy, just the opposite of her.

"Headache….you?" Yukari replied.

"Will you even believe me when I say that my sister threw me and my head bled?" Kaori said, still quiet.

Yukari chuckled. Kaori didn't expect to make her laugh, but that was an accomplishment, right? Making a timid girl laugh was an achievement for her. _I managed to make her laugh. Her voice is beautiful too. It unites me? I don't know, that's how I describe it. _What the-.. Kaori realized that she again, complimented her without knowing. They continued to talk with each other and both of them are kind of…relaxed?

Wait…Isn't this a Miku x Luka story? Uhh… Hey… look! A distraction!

* * *

Miku squealed. _Luka talked to me! Luka is interested in me! _Miku keeps mentioning the name 'Luka'. She didn't know she was crushing the poor teddy bear.

Miku didn't deny it. She likes Luka. She already read so many fan fictions to know this feeling. Because of fan fictions, she always believed on crushes at first sight.

But then it occurred to her…

"Aren't we both…girls? I mean… I'm okay with most of my friends liking girls but…." Miku said with a soft tone…She didn't think of that…The thought of her, a woman being with another woman…

"…WHO CARES?" Miku happily shouted.

"I DO! I'D KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP! IT'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT" Gumi shouted from her room, which is just beside hers. She already kept hearing her squeals, Gumi doesn't want her to scream next.

"Pffsh.. Whatever" Miku murmured.

*next day*

"Gumi-chan! Gumi-chan! Who do you like among the three students?" The (always) energetic blonde girl named Rin asked.

Before Gumi could answer, Rin asked another question.

"Hey! Where were you yesterday? I haven't seen you in lunch." Rin babbled.

Gumi waited for at least 5 seconds to see if she's gonna ask another question. Well, she didn't so…

"I liked all of th-"

"Speaking of lunch, want to go with us in our spot?" Rin butted in.

"RINRINRIN! SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT. ONE QUESTION AT A TIME." Gumi shouted, almost making our dear Rin cry.

"Look, sorry for shouting at you. Just... calm down… okay?" Rin brightened up when she heard these words and nodded.

"I was at-"

"Gumi! What are you doi-" A certain red-headed girl approached her.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP" Miki was surprised by this sudden outburst and backed off…

"Oh! Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I was just- uhh- it's because Rin was- …uhhh…- QUESTIONS!" Gumi tried to explain. She couldn't explain it properly with her crush in front of her. She saw Miki laughed when the she tried to explain, and both of them completely forgot Rin and conversed.

Rin, the mischievous one, knew about Miki and Gumi's thought of each other. _And this is what you get when you ignore me~ _she thought.

Rin stood up, Gumi and Miki stopped talking when they saw her, Rin approached Gumi and

"Gumi-chaaan, meet up at our 'secret' spot later, k?" After Rin had said this, she closed the distance between her lips and Gumi's cheek.

"I'd give you a surprise." The blonde placed her finger on her lips and winked. _Hahahaha! This is priceless. I can't wait to see their faces_. Rin grinned.

Gumi knew that evil face on Rin… but, she can't think of a reason why she did that. Gumi, the *cough* love master *cough* as she calls herself, can't even realize that her feelings were shared, same goes with Miki. She was thinking why Rin did that, but her thoughts somehow drifted back to Miki and fantasized about her, giving a flowery aura. Gumi forgot that her crush was right in front of her face.

Miki wanted to ask Rin what she meant about her's and Gumi's 'secret' spot. She was confused.  
Miki saw how Rin kissed Gumi on the cheek lovingly. Her stomach twisted.  
Miki didn't want to know what Rin's surprise meant. Her Jealousy was going wild.  
Miki took a glance on Gumi, and saw her flowery aura. She assumed that Gumi started dozing off after Rin said that she'd give her a surprise. She was sad, angry, and jealous.

"I...See you later" Gumi snapped out of her trance and looked who said that. She completely forgot about the red-haired girl in front of her. The short-haired girl was about to say sorry, but Miki quickly left. Gumi saw her smile, but saw sadness in her eyes.

_Why is she sad?_ She was confused.  
_Maybe she hates me? _Her stomach twisted.  
_Maybe she knows that I like her? _She was terrified.

The green-head walked back to her seat and tried to sleep.

* * *

At the same time…

"Sooo, Miku… Who do you like?" The curious blue-haired man asked her. Kaito told her that he likes the short and brown haired girl two days ago, and he wants answers to his question.

Miku choked on…air? **Shoot! I should've made her drink something.**

"I told you I don't like Luka!" Miku heard herself and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. **Obviously, who would cover their mouth with their feet?**

"Hmmm… I never asked anything about Luka though." Kaito tried to tease.

"IT'S JUST THAT SHE'S REAL NICE AND PRETTY, OKAY?" Miku shouted to Kaito.

"Who's real nice and pretty?" Luka asked, coming out of nowhere. The tall woman actually spied – I mean – watched Miku and Kaito's conversation. She wrapped her arms around Miku's waist while she's facing her back, just to tease her.

"Uhh..Ahh..Guahh..I-it's..Y-yo…" Miku was blushing uncontrollably. Not only did the pink one almost heard her, but also there's Luka's arms wrapped around her waist.

"KAITO!" The teal-haired girl was trying to say to Kaito that he should tell Luka who instead of her. But Luka and Kaito planned to tease her.

"Soooo…Kaito's real nice and pretty?" Luka said, biting her tongue after. Luka just wants to burst out laughing.

"Thanks, Miku. I do look sexy, don't I?" Kaito winked at her, making a sexy pose.

_**Snap!**_

_What the…? Is someone taking a pictu..NERU!_

Kaito glanced at a concealed area and sure enough, it was the Neru of he spoke.

In the corner of the classroom, Neru was taking pictures of everyone for classified reasons, and she was lucky enough to catch a picture of Kaito making a girl face with a sexy pose.

"OY. DELETE THAT PICTURE." Kaito knew Neru wouldn't. So he chased her.

"NEVA!" Neru replied. The blonde was running while on her phone, yet she can still run fast and dodge the things on her way.

Luka and Miku didn't noticed Kaito's disappearance though, they didn't care about him.

"...Lu-Lu-Luka…p-please…remove your h-h-hands." _Because I'd melt_ Miku blushed and though. Maybe Miku was really melting? She was all red and hot.

"Did you say anything? Miku-chuaaan~?"

"T-the g-great and mi-mighty Lu-Lu-Luka…sama…p-please.." Luka tightened her hug.

"I don't want to. Kiss my cheek~?" Luka joked.

"I-i-if…y-y-you…insist…Then…let me go…" After the twin-tailed girl said this, she kissed Luka's cheek, and Luka dropped her arms.

"E-EXCUSE ME!" Miku escaped and ran through the bathroom.

What? Luka didn't actually thought that Miku was going to take it seriously. She dropped her arms because of…shock? I guess.

_She sure is an interesting and cute girl…_ Luka smiled. She also liked her. Luka just can't stand cute girls.

"GET BACK AND DELETE THAT PICTURE, YOU BLONDEVIL" Kaito screamed. The other teachers who where in classes just shut the door and ignored the man, he was always causing trouble.

"COME CATCH ME FIRST, ICE-CREAM MAN!" Neru screamed back.

Neru was running through a dead end, not really, but to Kaito she is.

_I got you now! _Kaito jumped and catche- nope – hit the wall as Neru ran on the left turn, which Kaito didn't noticed.

Neru stopped, took a picture of the somewhat dead Kaito, made a victory sign, and scooted back to her classroom.

* * *

Let's pretend all of them have the same age.

I know this is a Miku and Luka story but, let me just add Gumi and Miki's. And maybe, a little of the other's love life.

As for the lack of teachers…they're teacher is absent without a substitute… I guess?

The _**bold **_lines are the author's butt-in message.

The _**bold and italic**_ lines are sound effects.

The _Italics _lines are things going on inside the speaker's head.


	3. Chapter 3

**I let someone else write this one, we didn't have enough time to write because of tests and school work. So, thanks to you, my friend who wrote this story whose name I will keep anonymous since this is the Internet.**

**She was planning to make it have 4k words, but she had her own school work.**

**We do not own Vocaloid, but we want to.**

* * *

"Miku, Miku, Miku, Miku! I can't believe you just realized now that she was just teasing! Auugghh... Now what will she think of me? What if she'll hate me?"Not one minute later, her pessimistic thoughts had already been interchanged by her optimistic ones.

"But, wasn't she the one who jokingly asked me for a kiss on the cheek? She must really like me then. She surely liked my kiss!"The teal one released all her negative thoughts quicker than you can say Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis, whatever that is.

As the twin-tailed girl calmed herself, she walked back to the classroom only to be welcomed by a ball on the face. Miku was taken aback and almost fell, but she was caught by her Goddess. Miku was blushing uncontrollably for like, the tenth time this day. She lost it when Luka blew into her ear.

"H-how sadistic can you get? Here you are getting c-close to me (literally) and we just met yesterday." Miku reasoned and removed herself from Luka's hug.

"Sooo.. Do I have to wait for weeks to get _real close_ to you?" Luka leaned over to Miku and closed the distance of her lips and Miku's cheek.

"And that's my payment for a while ago." Luka winked and waved goodbye as she was about to go home. As if by cue, the bell rang as Luka opened the door.

All of the students rushed through the exit, except Miku, who was still holding her cheek, and Gumi, who was snapping her out.

"Oy! Earth to Miku? You there? Snap out of it!"Gumi was already getting irritated. She slapped Miku. Miku kicked her in the stomach because of reflex.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Gumi." Miku grinned. She helped the short-haired girl up and dusted her clothes.

ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) This was Gumi's face when she couldn't help but question this girl's random reflex. She has dealt with this many times before and she just can't stop wondering why she can't practice to NOT do this.

"I'm going to the amusement park with the twins, Kaito, Meiko, Lily, and your Queen. I'll be leaving sooner though; I don't want to miss any more sleep, I'm getting a headache because of my lack of sleep."Gumi rubbed her temple to accompany her words.

"Well, see you then." The green-haired girl waved goodbye and so did Miku.

* * *

Gumi left quicker than she expected. As much as she wanted to spend time with her friends, she also wanted to sleep. But right now, someone's taking her time of sleep away.

"Miku! Open the God damn door already!"Gumi shouted as she banged their apartment door. She has been doing this for straight ten minutes and the twin-tailed girl is still not answering. Gumi knows Miku can hear her, but chose to ignore her banging.

"That's it..." Gumi was about to kick down their door, but she thought of the expenses she has to pay. _If only I wasn't broke_ Gumi thought.

This was absolutely her worst day ever. Miki ignored her for the rest of the day, Rin didn't tell the reason behind why she kissed her on the cheek, she failed her Math test, she lacked sleep, is broke, and now, Miku won't open THEIR apartment's door.

"The twins, Kaito, Meiko, Lily and Luka are still probably out in the amusement park..." _I wish I stayed. _The Green haired girl sighed and continued to think...

"Neru, Teto, Riko, Kaori, and her purple friend are all out for who knows why..."

"That leaves...Miki...Naahh." She would go in her house but they're probably in bad terms, since Miki's ignoring her.

"Well..."

Gumi didn't even bother to continue calling out for Miku since she knew she'd get ignored. Oh, how she wants to strangle that _best friend_ of hers.

20 minutes had passed and Gumi thought of something.

"Wait, shouldn't I just ask the receptionist for the keys?" Ahhh, surely this is her worst day ever.

* * *

Miku, who is in a bliss, did hear the green-haired girl's calls but she was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear her words. The hug, the kiss, the catch, made Miku melt. She didn't know how much Luka she can contain.

Miku, as always, is again in a trance. All she thought about was Luka. Luka here, Luka there, Luka everywhere, and she just met her yesterday! Something about her just captivated Miku. To Miku, Luka was absolutely gorgeous. She had the most dazzling smile Miku had ever seen in her life, that it makes her heart skip a beat. Luka may like teasing her, but it's one of the traits she liked about Luka.

Miku snapped out of her trance and remembered Gumi's calls, which was 30 minutes ago, and Miku went to open the door.

* * *

As Gumi is placing the key in the keyhole, the door opened abruptly and hit her on the face. Gumi stood up, but she tripped on Miku's foot, which Miku placed there _accidentally_, and landed face first on the floor. Gumi again stood up, grabbed Miku's shirt, dragged her through their apartment, and threw her on the couch. Gumi pounced on Miku, who was begging for forgiveness, and out of nowhere, she took a rope and tied Miku's hands and feet onto the sofa.

Gumi let her anger flow through her hands and tickled Miku to death.

"Stop! Stop! I'm so – HAHAHAHA – SORRY – PLEASE – AHAHAHA!"Sorry wasn't enough for Gumi, this day had been rough and she wants more than the plain apologize.

"PLEASE! I'll do anything! *inhales* HAHAHAHAHA – ANYTHING! – PLEASE"As she heard the word "anything", she had let go of the girl, who was catching her breath.

"Well, Miku, I want you to *cough* _accidently_ *cough* lock yourself in a room with Pinky-chan." Gumi grinned, she knew how Miku overreacts to every little thing she does with Pinky-chan.

"Wha-wha-wha-WHAT! NO WAY!"Miku defended.

"Didn't you say _anything_?" Miku is somehow of a klutz, so Gumi just can't imagine how embarrassed and nervous she'll be when she's _stuck_ with Luka.

Miku gulped, and approved. Gumi had her evil smirk, and those evil eyes, but Miku knew her for years, and she knew there was a hint of sadness hidden inside her eyes. People said that the eyes are the windows of the soul, looks like they were right.

* * *

_Maybe it's because of Miki? It has to be. I can't think of anything else._ Miku tried to think. Yes, Gumi can be really annoying at times but she is still her best friend. She cared for her and she always will.

Miku rolled around her bed, for one time she's been thinking about something that is not about Luka. Miku thought of a plan, a tricky one. Miku wanted revenge for what Gumi did just a while ago, and Miku wanted to solve this problem, if not, at least help with the problem.

Miku went to Gumi's room and stayed there, it was nothing for Gumi since she always does that. Miku is waiting for someone, anyone, to call her, and someone finally did. Miku's phone rang and the caller ID reads "Kaidope". Miku answered it and –

"Oh, sup Miki, what do you want in this fine day?" Miku acted while Gumi acted calmly.

"What? It's Kaito! Can't you read the ID?"

"You want Gumi there?" Gumi dropped what she was doing as she heard this.

"Oooohhh...I know what you're doing."

"Uh-huh. Bye-bye, Cherry-head."

"Wait, I forgot what I need to tell y-" Miku hanged up.

Miku stared at Gumi

"You heard my call, get your ass there."

"But I- "

"Shush. Shush. Just go there." Miku pushed Gumi outside and slammed the door at her face.

"Now to relax." Another call has been made..

"Who is it now? Why won't the caller just go die or something. I want to relaaaaax!" Miku regretted her words as the name displayed on her phone is "Luka3". She doesn't even know how her number got in her phone, or how Luka acquired her number, probably because of Gumi. She answered quickly but before she could say hi, Luka said something fast and hanged up.

"Hey, princess! Can I come over? Yes, you'd love to see me? Okay! Bye!"Was the words Miku heard. She quickly prepared and for the first time, she isn't glad that Gumi left her alone.

_Wait...Did Gumi also told her our address? _A confused Miku asked to herself.

* * *

Luka rang the doorbell, and Miku quickly answered the door. They exchanged formal greetings and Luka was lead to their living room.

"Sooo, what brings you here?" Miku asked, casually.

"I just want to get to know you better. Is there anything wrong with that?"Luka asked, making herself feel comfortable in the apartment.

"Yeah, you could talk to me in school about it, or you could at least let me speak while on the phone."Miku replied.

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to go see you so quick."Luka, the sadistic teaser, teased yet again.

"Sh-shut up. Le-let's just fi-finish your business...okay?"Miku looked away for her face is red.

"Can we go to my place next time? I want to introduce you to my parents."

"St-stop it! I-If you w-want to ask que-questions about me, just ask!"

Luka pushed Miku down the couch they were sitting on, making Miku get flustered at the process, and – smelled her?

"What perfume are you using?"Luka smiled, who is really laughing on the inside.

"Yo-Yo-You didn't have to do th-th-th-that!"Miku, who was furious, screamed at her.

"Woah, calm down, I'm just joking with you." Luka tried to calm her down, but no to her avail.

"St-stop with the teasing already!" She threw a pillow at Luka, but Luka caught it at the nick of the time.

For some reason, the author ran out of imagination – I mean, Miku and Luka ended up having a pillow fight. They took all of the pillows in the apartment and had a huge battlefield inside the living room.

_**Okay, who expected a kiss here? I'm so sorry. O.o**_

Miku and Luka laid down the floor, panting, because they were so exhausted.

"We sure did get close in two days, huh? We're so fast that Flash might be jealous."Miku nodded.

"Yeahh. Hey, look at the time, you should be going." Luka pouted.

"Can I sleepover? I'll wake up early tomorrow and prepare for school at my house. It's not that far too." Luka made a puppy-face, begging for Miku to approve. And of course, since Miku couldn't resist Luka, she let her stay. Miku, in reply to the puppy-face, made a face even cuter that it can melt Luka, and you, reader.

"Then we'll go on a date this Saturday." Luka added in. Miku, of course, blushed and tried to counter her.

"Date is not the word used for the term "hang out", Luka! Learn your English." Miku walked away to calm herself down in her bathroom, but was pulled back by the pink one.

"It's okay if you disagree with me, I can't force you to be right. So, Saturday it is?"

"Fine!" Luka released the girl, and Miku went straight up to the bathroom.

"I'll wait for a week, and then I'd make my move." Luka whispered.

"Miku, I just met you. How did you do this to me?" Luka thought to herself

*Where is Gumi?*

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴ Gumi just hid and stared at Miki's house, wondering why the red one asked for her.

* * *

Meanwhile at Neru, Teto, Kaori, Yukari, and Riko's.

Neru is in the corner, texting.

Teto is having a contest with herself on who can eat the most French bread.

Kaori and Yukari is talking with each other.

And Riko...

┬─┬ ︵ /(.□. \）


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is kind of released later than expected but we're truly sorry. We have been packed by projects, assignments and exams, and we just inserted time for this. (And the owner of this account, my sister, does not help with anything at all.)**

**I tried to make the story serious, and avoid being so sadistic to Gumi. This is also focused Gumi/Miki and Miku/Luka.**

**I tried to make fluffs, since I forgot this is partly Romance. **

**We do not own Vocaloid, though we sure wish that we do. ;-;**

* * *

"Here goes…" Gumi gathered her courage, and went straight to Miki's house. She finally rang the doorbell, she hesitated too. Gumi braced herself. The door opened, and she was about to greet the girl but was cut off by her.

"What do you want?" Miki avoided Gumi's eyes.

"What? Didn't you call me?" Gumi questioned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Miki said, still avoiding her eyes.

"So… You didn't?" The green-haired girl questioned again, just to make sure.

"I told you I didn't!" Miki somewhat shouted these words, loud enough for only Gumi to hear. Gumi saw how her face was going to get slammed by a door again, but she stopped it with her foot, and grabbed Miki's arm. One, she doesn't want to get slammed by a door repeatedly, and two, she wanted to talk to Miki.

"Miku lied to me about you wanting to talk to me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to waste all of my effort in walking to your house. Let me in right now, or I'd stay outside until you let me in." Gumi said with a deadly serious expression. She then slightly averted her eyes away from Miki and tightened her hold.

Gumi saw how Miki was kind of afraid, and removed her hold.

"Don't fret, Miki. I just want to…sort things out." Miki loosened her expression, and let Gumi in. Gumi was led to the living room, and was told to sit on the couch. Miki sat somewhere far away Gumi and the green girl frowned at this.

"Be quick and tell me what you want from me." Miki said this like she doesn't want to talk to anyone, or, Gumi specifically.

"Tell me why you're avoiding me. Are you mad at me? Tell." Gumi had a straight face while saying this.

"…It's nothing…" Of course Miki wouldn't say the truth. What? Should she just say 'I'm jealous when Rin kissed your cheek because I like you'? Of course not.

"Just tell me." Gumi inched a little closer to Miki. Both girls just repeated what they just have done two times. And finally, Miki had enough of this serious Gumi, and wanted the fun one back, so she just said what she needed to, even if it may risk their friendship.

"Look! I got jealous when Rin kissed you! Why? I like you! I LIKE YOU! LOVE, EVEN." Miki shouted. Gumi was shocked at this. Gumi saw how Miki was slowly disappearing from her sight to go hide in her bedroom, but Gumi ran for her, and hugged her behind.

"Rin… she was just joking. You know how mischievous that girl is. Also…" Gumi stopped… and proceeded with what she was saying.

"Your feelings weren't unrequited, if you look closely." Gumi whispered, not feeling embarrassed saying this, since she knew her love was returned. Her heart was beating faster than ever. She turned Miki to face her, and when she saw a tear slid from Miki's eyes, she wiped it, and kissed her cheek. Miki smiled.

"I'm sorry for…avoiding you. And…are we dating now?" Miki hugged Gumi back so that she can hide her face.

"Don't be and…yes." Gumi replied. _Maybe this isn't my worst day ever… _Gumi smiled and continued to embrace 'her' girl.

After their few sweet exchanges, Gumi decided to stay at Miki's for the night. As for school…Gumi always left a spare uniform in her locker at school, so she said that she's just going to dress up there, and for the bag, she texted Miku to bring it there.

* * *

Luka intruded Miku's room when Miku went to the bathroom. Miku has been there for ten seconds and Luka's has already got bored. She just observed everything quietly, while trying to find something that'll lower her boredom.

"Shades…?" Luka muttered. (_) … (_) .. (•_•) … ( •_•)⌐■-■ … (⌐■_■)

Luka grabbed the piece of spectacle and viewed herself using Miku's full-body mirror.

"As sexy as ever, aren't you?" Luka complimented herself, and left the shades on. Luka proceeded to rummage Miku's drawer, but when she found nothing interesting at all, she just trespassed Miku's phone. Apparently, the said girl didn't put a lock on her phone, making it incredibly easy for Luka to change everything. Now, Miku's phone is customized, a 'Luka' folder, icon, background, recordings, and everything else [including a lock, with the password; (what else?) 'Luka'] has been put. Luka chuckled, and laid down Miku's bed.

"She's taking a long time in the bathroom…I may just take a little nap." And she drifted off.

* * *

Miku took longer than she had expected inside the bathroom. She had to calm herself down from her over-excitement, and she had to fix her loooong hair because Luka ruffled her hair… affectionately. Miku became aware of the time she spent in the bathroom, and immediately went out to talk with her beloved friend.

"I'm back! Let's – " _Huh?_ Miku noticed Luka wasn't in the living room, where she was supposed to be.

She went to the most obvious place Luka probably went – her bedroom. She was there alright, asleep on her bed. And why is her phone on a place where it wasn't before?

Nevermind Luka, what did she do on her phone?

She sat down beside the sleeping Luka and flipped the phone open. _Wha-?_ Miku never placed a lock on her phone. Why is there a lock now? Probably Luka.

Miku took her time in guessing the password, but she never did. Eventually, she got tired and accidentally fell asleep beside 'her' Luka. She has these weird habits in bed, that makes her hug anything near her. Well, guess who's beside Miku? Luka cuddled her back unknowingly.

**Morning.**

Miku woke up, and when she moved, this woke Luka up. Both Miku and Luka were half-asleep, so out of nowhere…

"Miku, kiss my cheek." Luka asked.

Since Miku was still half-asleep, she pecked Luka on the lips.

_Wait, what?_

This action made both of the girls fully wake up, flabbergasted. The two have different expressions; the teal one was shocked on what she had done, and the pink one? She was grinning like a high school boy who's desperate for Romance.

"Miku, I didn't know that you wanted me. Come here. (づ￣³￣)づ" Luka playfully teased while crawling nearer to Miku.

Miku kicked Luka off the bed, and hid under the sheets.

"Sure, have it your way. (• ε •)" Luka checked the time. Her eyes widened as she had seen they only had little time to prepare for school.

"Miku…You do know that there's only an hour until school and we both still need to prepare…right? I take a pretty long time preparing, longer since there are the two of us and it's only my third day in school…" Miku abruptly stood up, looked at the time, and ran away, leaving Luka behind.

"Are you serious?" Luka sighed.

One minute later, Miku returned with Gumi's uniform.

"Here…Wear this." Miku can't face Luka, so she just threw the uniform to her.

"You and Gumi are probably the same size…except for the…chest. I'll show you the way to the shower. I'll…just…eat in the living room." Miku looked away, showed Luka to the bathroom, and ate. Miku saw that there was a message on her phone, but she couldn't guess the password. Luka came back twenty minutes later, as fresh as a fish.

"You sure took your time. I'll go next. By the way, what's the password to my phone?" Miku posed.

"Luka." The said woman answered. Miku unlocked her phone and was surprised by all the things Luka customized. She ignored this since she was still tired, and looked at the text.

_"Sup my lil bff of mine,_

_Could you do me a favor and bring my bag to me in school, my dear friend?_

_It is YOUR fault that I'm in Miki's._

_But I'm not angry at you. I'm quite thankful, actually._

_Love lots, your best friend forever, Gumi."_

Miku sighed at the text she received, but is glad that things worked out between her and the red girl. After this, Miku pointed to the food on the living room's table, signaling for Luka to eat the toast, and took off. It also took Miku twenty minutes to take a shower.

"Pffsh. And you told me I took my time." Luka mumbled. Miku heard this quiet speech and quickly defended herself.

"Look, my hair is a lot longer than yours." Miku heard Luka muttered 'Whatever' but she chose to ignore it. She grabbed her and Gumi's bag and realized something.

"What about your bag?" Miku asked Luka.

"Oh, fuck!" Luka exclaimed. She completely forgot about that.

"Do we need to swear?" Miku questioned. But really, she didn't care about the cuss; she's just relieved that it Luka has forgotten the kiss, for now.

"Just go to school already. I'm going to get my bag. ಠ_ಠ" Before Miku could say anything; Luka had left her apartment in a hurry. Miku left her house, and walked to school. She was grateful that the school is not far off. She arrived at school with ten minutes to spare.

When she entered their classroom, she first noticed Miki and Gumi being all loving to each other. Miku smiled. The second thing her vision saw was Kaori happily chatting with a purple visitor. Third, a slumped Riko on a desk, with the same expression every morning. And lastly, everyone else whom I am too lazy to described all. Miku placed Gumi's bag on top of the girl's table, and just sat there lonely, since most of her friends are talking to their special person. She took a quick nap.

**Five minutes later**

Luka came inside their classroom, panting. She had to run to not be late. She dropped her bag to her seat, and was about to go chat – ehem – flirt with Miku but she was asleep. _I can't ruin my Koneko-chan's sleep. _Luka thought. So she searched for someone else to talk with, and the only available one was Riko, who was again showing an aura that people don't want to approach. So, she was already out of the list since Luka loved her life.

**Another five minutes later**

The bell rang and everybody went back to their seats. Miku woke up by the sound of the bell. Kiyoteru walked in just after Miku woke up, and taught them the usual things that a teachers teaches in school. After one hour, Kiyoteru left and the next teacher went in, her name is IA, but students call her Aria-chan-sensei. IA is the youngest of all teachers there, 20 years old and proud. She skipped grades, and that's why she's young.

* * *

**And another time skip. I sure love skipping.**

The bell again rang, signifying that it's time for recess. Miku, Luka, Rin, Gumi, Miki, and Kaori were in a group, just talking about life and stuffs.

"Sooooo… Did my plan somehow got you two together?" Rin curiously asked the couple in the group.

"You know, I should be mad at you right now but I guess you're pretty much one of the reason why we're together." Miki sneered. Gumi agreed, but Rin just laughed at this.

"Then I guess we're both reasons why they're together." Miku added, high-fiving Rin.

"And I guess Gumi's the reason we're closer right now." Luka said, high-fiving Gumi. Gumi was the one who gave Luka Miku's number and their address.

"Shut up!" Miku raved. "Anyways, where's your friend, Kaori? You seem quiet without her." Miku avoided their current topic.

"Ah, well, she has her own friends. It's not like I'm her only friend." Kaori replied.

"Does our Kaori like someone? Tell us her name." Gumi excitedly asked.

"It's not like I like her or anything, we're just really good friends. We have been hanging out for a while." Kaori reasoned and turned red.

"Oh! Tsundere!" Rin countered.

"Come on, Kaori! Everybody here likes someone. Gumi, Miki, Miku, Me, and I don't know about Rin." Luka winked at Miku as she said both of their names. Miku blushed.

"Okay..maybe a little." Kaori confessed. Rin whistled.

"Go get her, tiger!" Rin said, with her ever energetic self. "As for me, I don't like anyone." Rin added.

"You're getting left behind Rin! You should've at least liked someone now!" The rest of the group shouted, simultaneously.

"Well, I'm soooo sorry that no one catches my eye."

All of them continued their lively conversation, and halfway, they realized they haven't ate anything since they were busy enjoying themselves, so they all munched up some sweets Kaori brought.

* * *

Recess is finished and everybody went back to their seats. Aria-chan-sensei again went to their class, explaining how she's the substitute teacher. Since she doesn't know what to teach, she just let everyone have their free time, but she had gave them homework in return for the free time she's gonna give.

"Aria-chan-sensei! I'm allergic to school work!" Riko yelled, while showing the red spots she drew on her arm. Both IA and the students laughed, and Gumi cursed herself for not thinking of that one.

"Sorry, Riko-chan. But the homework is a must." Aria replied.

"I will call my lawyer, and sue you!" Riko defended.

"I don't care, just do your homework and pass it tomorrow." Aria replied, getting kind of irritated.

"I can't! I'm going to be sick tomorrow." Riko yelled, trying to continue the chain because she's bored as hell.

"JUST SHUT UP!" IA asserted. Riko sat down, and shivered in fear.

Gumi, being jealous of all attention that Riko received, crawled up to Riko's desk, and whispered to her "You will die in seven days" then she returned back to her chair as if nothing happened. This action has made Riko send another wave of chills throughout her body.

* * *

**I know I am rushing a wee bit… okay… maybe I'm rushing everything too much. I just can't stand seeing couples not doing sweet things o3o. **

**Question for all: Should I give Riko a love life too? If yes, with who? C: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Welp.**

**You know my usual reason. xD School and stuff. There was this storm or whatever that just cut off the Internet for two days… THREE DAYS. I lived days without Internet, and I almost died.**

**Also, I usually forget that this is a MikuXLuka story, so I'm changing the summary. XD**

**National Disclaimer: We do not own Vocaloid. ;~;**

* * *

The previous group decided to stay after school to hang out on the rooftop, just to know each other more. Kaori forced her twin to come with them, to be social for a while, and also invited Yukari, to meet her friends. Yukari accepted and since Riko doesn't have any other choice, she also accepted, but she was going to be late. Yukari was shy at first, but since all of the members were being nice to her, she easily calmed down and actually liked being with them. Riko and Rin arrived late; all of them had no idea why Riko was carrying Rin, but all of them let it go when they saw the white-haired girl was in a very bad mood. Well… all of them let it go, except for our certain pink-haired beauty.

Rin was running through the hallway, since she was late for their meet-up. She was dashing so fast that she can't even stop running. She was going to fall down the stairs but was quickly caught by someone with white flowing hair, and green eyes. Rin didn't notice that she was staring at her savior for she was closely examining the girl who she barely talks to.

"Kagamine-san, please stop observing me and get off already." The white-haired girl demanded. The girl didn't seem too happy about holding the blonde on the stairs for too long.

"Aahh! I'm so sorry! Yukihashi-san!" The blonde was embarrassed since she accidently stared at the girl, and forgot to get off. Now, she was too focused on being embarrassed that she, again, forgot to get off the girl.

"If that's what you want." Riko sighed. Then lifted the blonde up, and carried her in a princess style. By the way, don't ask me how she got her strength, you'll ruin the story.

"P-put me down! P-PERVERT!" Rin forced Riko to do so, while hitting savior repeatedly with her two fists.

"You wouldn't stand up, so that means I have to carry you." Riko reasoned.

"I-I JUST FORGOT! LET GO OF ME!" Rin was about to continue ranting, but was silenced with Riko's…hand. What? Were you expecting something else?

"Shhh… I want to pretend as a prince." Rin, who was still flushed, nodded and just rested on her arms. Apparently, Riko regretted insisting to carry her when the girl got tired of carrying her thirty seconds after, luckily for Riko that there were almost at the top.

As they reached their friends, Rin hurriedly got off the girl, and ran besides Gumi to cover her flushed face, much to a red-haired girl's annoyance. In addition, Rin shouted "Call me Rin! Ri-kun"

The group had laughed at the girl's ridiculous nickname, except Riko who had this irritated expression on her

And after this, they pretty much got to know each other more, everyone except the stubborn Riko.

"Well, I guess this is the end of the meeting!" Kaori proclaimed, gleefully.

"I'm pretty glad the teachers didn't catch us though." Gumi said.

"Me too." Miki agreed to her girlfriend, and kissed her cheek.

"Get away from me! My body cannot handle the sweetness." Miku said this while placing her hands in the air, and then proceeded covering her face.

"Yes it can." Luka opposed, while also placing a kiss on her cheek, which obviously made the teal-head heat up.

The group laughed at Miku's reaction. Everyone said their farewells, and waved goodbye. Riko, Kaori, and Yukari formed another group for walking home, and Miku, Miki, and Gumi on the other.

Everybody went home except for Rin and Luka, since the pink haired beauty had asked the cute girl to stay.

Luka dragged Rin behind the school and the two saw Aria-chan-sensei and… someone with salmon pink hair and bright, yellow eyes, doing… uhh… something that young women should not see. As the two girls saw what they were doing, they left…slowly.

┬┤(•_•) (•_•) …

┬┤•_•) (•_•) …

┬┤_•) (•_•) …

┬┤•) (•_•) …

┬┤•_•) …

┬┤_•) …

┬┤•) …

┬┤…

Luckily, the two grown women did not see the young girls.

"Let's just… talk here…" Rin suggested. Luka approved and went straight to the question.

"Do you like our Riko? That's fast." Rin's face heated up.

"Had you have no idea you're faster than me?!" Rin blurted. Luka smirked, inhaled, and –

"Sooooo… Did you just unwittingly answer my question? Come on! I expected you to be more challenging! Be like, 'I-I-It's not l-l-like I l-like her or anything', you're boring! I wanted to pry your secret out, but noooooooooooooooooooooo… you answer it without you knowing. Why do you always get the fun? I want some fun! You boring little – "

"Luka, I'm supposed to be the energetic one in the story." Rin inserted.

"Wha- ? What story?"

"Aahh, Nothing!"

"O_o … I just want to say… Goodluck! She's a tough cookie!" Luka encouraged Rin, even if the blonde doesn't need it.

Afterwards, the two just had a discussion about who they like while they walk, but Rin was still in denial.

When Rin got home, she waved goodbye to her friend, and entered her house.

She was greeted by her twin siste – I mean, brother, who barely appears in this story. She went to her room and did what all regular students do.  
1) Do Homework.  
2) Procrastinate while doing your Homework.  
3) Fail at doing your Homework.  
4) Goof off on the Internet  
5) Sleep, and then copy someone else's homework tomorrow.

* * *

**While Luka is walking...**

"I'm bored, I should go join Miku." Luka thought, while changing the way she was going to Miku and

When she got there, she knocked at the door, which her teal-head answered.

"What are you doing here?" Miku asked, obviously looking annoyed.

"Am I not welcome?" Luka replied.

"Watching the two love birds makes me lonely. Carry me to your house, Luka." Miku didn't ask if Luka can carry the teal-head, the long-haired girl ordered her. Luka, who was astonished, held Miku's shoulders with both of her hands, and angrily asked the woman she was holding; "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KONEKO-CHAN?!"

"Marry me." As Luka heard these two words come out of Miku's mouth, she carried Miku in a bridal style.

"I guess this Miku is okay too." Since her house is near, she ran with her full speed. The wind's effect has snapped Miku out of her whatever-it-is trance.

"The hell? Luka?" The carrier had stopped running, and looked at the girl she was carrying.

"Oh, sup." Luka casually said

"Why am I being carried by you?" Miku questioned.

"Oh, you asked me to. You said you were lonely, and then you asked if we could be alone for privacy for a moment and go to my house." Luka told the truth, but she did lie at some parts. Miku was flustered, and got off the woman.

"I'm going back."

"But we're halfway at my house! Besides, won't going back there make you feel lonely? Stay with me. Pleeeaaseee." Luka begged the girl.

"Touché" Miku muttered. Luka did have a point.

"Let's make our own love story and you won't feel lonely anymore~" Luka teased.

"S-stop… Let's just go to your house." Miku softly said, still not getting used to the pink-haired girl's teasing. Luka smiled, and Miku's heart stopped for a second. As they walk the remaining path, Miku kept avoiding Luka. Luka, being irritated with Miku's sudden avoidance, took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Lu-Lu-Luka?!" The twin-tailed girl blushed furiously, making Luka chuckle.

"What? Girl. Friends. do this right?" Miku nodded, and looked away to hide her deepening blush. Luka smiled since Miku didn't remove her hands. They were holding each other's hands until a huge gate stood before them.

"Don't tell me…" Miku quietly said, and while she said this, Luka took her phone out of her pocket, and said; "Sebastian, the gates please." Miku heard the butler's reply, "Stop calling me Sebastian!" Miku couldn't help but chuckle at Luka's choice of names.

The gates automatically opened, revealing a hill going up to a large mansion. And as they enter the games, they were greeted by 'Sebastian' who opened a Limo's door, telling them to go in. The limousine drove upward the hill, making Miku gasp in amazement. She turned her head to meet Luka's eyes, and she saw the pink-haired girl suddenly glowing a rich lady's aura.

Luka, on the inside, is bouncing like an excited fan waiting for her idol since Miku has forgotten to let go of her hand, and it looks like she isn't willing to remove it. When they reached outside the mansion, the door was again opened by Sebastian.

Luka lead the amazed teal-haired girl inside her mansion, which they were greeted by a line of Maids. Both girls greeted back, and Miku was dragged inside Luka's room. But of course, they walked for a long time.

"I have a question though…" Miku wondered.

"What is it?"

"Why do you have tons of maid, yet only one butler?"

"Uhhh…Oh, look! There's my room over there." Luka distracted Miku by pointing the twin-tailed girl to her room. Luka opened the door for Miku, and again, Miku was shocked. The room was like the size of her apartment.

"It's huge… How did y-" Miku suddenly burst into laughter as she was tickled by Luka.

"This is revenge for hitting me by a pillow on the face yesterday."

"B-but it's a… Hahahaha... pillow fight!" Miku tried to say, while laughing. Their fun has been interrupted suddenly by Luka's butler.

"Mi'lady, do you need anything else?

"Sebastian! I'm having a moment with my girlfriend! Take a leave, now!" Luka ordered.

"As you wish, mi'lady." The butler has stepped back, and closed the door.

"L-L-Luka!" Miku stuttered.

"Just kidding." Luka joked, and she received a pinch. "I'm sorry!" Luka added. Judging by Gumi's tales about Miku, hell would be coming if the girl annoyed her.

The two couple-like friends had repeated what they did yesterday, but with more intimacy. Well, Miku did hit Luka every time the pink-haired girl advances on Miku. Though they aren't late for school this time, but it was Miku this time who came back to their house to prepare. Luckily for Miku that Luka asked Sebastian to drive her to school.

The usual group had gathered again, but is missing Rin… not to mention Kaori's twin, Riko. Just exactly where are those two?

* * *

**IN A MAGICAL KINGDOM, ON A HALLWAY FAR, FAR AWAY.**

"Oy, blondie! What are you doing? Classes already started." Riko asked, seemingly forgetting that the white-haired girl herself is cutting classes. Rin tensed up when she heard the voice, and ignored the owner of the voice for some reason.

"Don't you ignore me!" Riko shouted for only Rin to hear, but a teacher had heard this and it was no other than IA.

"What are you two doing?! Shouldn't both of you be in class?!" Aria scolded the two mischievous girls. IA had expected a 'sorry' reaction, but she received a grin from Riko, and a blush from Rin.

"Shouldn't also you be in class, sensei?" Riko simpered. The teacher had skipped teaching duties, and when she was found out, the light-blonde haired woman immediately thought of a reason to tell the child.

"I… am leaving early, as said by the principal." IA defended, but it seemed too suspicious to Riko. Riko had moved closer to Aria's face, until their faces were at least three inches apart, and stared at her teacher's face, like it was the only thing she will ever see. Someone in the background had a stomachache while watching their exchange.

"Okay, I'll let you go! Just… don't tell the principal." Riko smiled, and stepped back.

"Well…bye." Aria waved, and hurriedly disappeared from the girls' sight.

Meanwhile, Rin was just standing there, blushing because of the scene she remembered yesterday; but when she had snapped out of her memory, she saw Riko and IA really close, which makes her boil in anger.

After her teacher had disappeared, Rin had dragged her friend to somewhere…secluded.

"I hate you, Ri-kun!"

"Could you stop this 'Ri-kun'? It's embarrassing me."

"You used to be so quiet back then." Rin mumbled.

"I'm still quiet, not with my friends though." Riko waited for a reply, but received none.

"Heeeelp! Raaaape!" Riko jokingly shouted. Little did Riko know that they were passing through their classroom, which all their classmates can completely view and hear.

"SH-SHUT UP!" Rin demanded, while shooting a glare at the joking girl, making the girl quiet down and grumble something about that she didn't ask for this. The blonde stopped dragging the girl when they reached a secluded place.

"Why are you skipping classes anyways?" Riko asked, but Rin couldn't answer. She had no absolute idea why she was skipping classes, she doesn't even have an idea how she got out of the room.

"Same goes for you." Rin avoided the question with this reply.

"… Why did you even drag me here?!" The white-haired asked another question.

"I don't want to get caught by more teachers!" The blonde reasoned. She looked away, and something caught her eye in the corner, and there was… a butler's clothes? Why in the world was there a butler's clothes there? Why is it accompanied by a long bandage…? Why… _Oh…_ Something sparked into the short-haired girl's mind.

"Hey, Ri-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"Strip."

"WHAT? NO!" Riko refused the short-haired girl.

"STRIP!" Riko flinched, and before the girl could escape, she had been pounced on by the blonde.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Riko shouted, as she was being forced to remove her clothes. Wait… Did Riko predict the rape? It's not a rape though… It's somehow a rape.

In the Vocaloid's class

"You have a pop quiz today." The teacher said. The class complained and whined as their test paper was being passed.

"You can leave the class as you finish." Really, the teacher isn't doing this because he pities them, it's just because he doesn't want to see their stupid faces. This sentence pretty much made the students' reactions change, including Miku's group.

"You will start answering in 3…2…" The teacher counted.

"Heeeelp! Raaaape!" The class heard the shout, as if it was by cue. All of them, including the annoyed teacher, had moved their heads to where their door's window is, and saw their classmate, Rin, dragging another classmate, Riko. The class had watched the scene until Riko and Rin passed. They were surprised, but Miku, Gumi, Miki and Kaori were more shocked than the others. Luka was just laughing her ass off, so much that she has tears on her eyes. The teacher sighed; he was tired of his annoying students.

"Len! Since you're the draggers' brother, go get them." The teacher ordered, looking pretty pissed.

"No." Len bluntly answered.

"You can't refuse the teacher."

"I SAID HELL NO! THAT WOMAN IS CRAZY AND SCARY LIKE HELL!" Len raised his tone, trying to shout and not shout at the same time.

"Oh, Len. You're such a loving brother, that even my love for my sister cannot take it." The dragging victim's sister, Kaori, explained, with a bored look marked on her face.

"Your face explains how much you worry for your sister." Len replied, trying to start a fight.

"You have no idea how much pain I endure because of my damned twin." Kaori stated. Len suddenly took the black-haired girl's hands, and shook it. "Be my ally." The blonde boy suggested.

"Have you forgotten of my presence?" The irritated teacher tapped Len's shoulder, and scared the blonde with his somewhat evil smirk. The blonde shota immediately sat down, with nervous eyes.

Gumi, who was staring at her quiz paper, raised her right arm in the air, and shouted; "Sir, I cannot speak English. Can I be excused?"

See? This is why the teacher hates kids. He sighed and sat down the teacher's desk, forgetting about the duo that just passed their room. "Just start your quiz." He said. The teacher walked to see if anyone was cheating, and as he passed Gumi, the green-haired girl glared at him suspiciously.

The teacher went back to his desk, looking all upset.

At least fifteen minutes later, Luka stood up and passed the test. The teacher, who gave them a sixty-itemed test, was shocked. He scanned all the answers, and it was all correct. He let the pink-haired girl, and Luka immediately went out, finding the two skippers.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was the first thing Luka heard while she was searching for the two mischievous girls in the hallway.

_Sounds like Riko…_The pink-haired girl rushed to where she heard the sound, but the awaiting view wasn't that…decent?

The pink-haired girl has seen Riko pinned to the ground by Rin, with her black blazer removed and polo shirt almost being fully unbuttoned, her plaid skirt tilted and black stockings pushed down. The blonde and the struggling girl became fully aware of Luka's presence, and both had deeply reddened.

"Rin…? o_O" Luka stared at the scene before her.

"I-IT'S NOT W-WHAT YOU T-T-THINK, LUKA!" Rin stammered. Luka raised a brow, and Rin pointed to the direction where the folded butler's clothes where.

"Oh…" Luka slowly changed from having an innocent curious expression, to an evil grin. When Rin saw the evil grin, the blonde smirked wickedly.

"(・◡・ㆀ) Luka…?" Riko's eyes widened as both of the girls had just jumped on her, and one-move stripped her. The girl was naked now…

"JUST TELL ME WHY YOU'RE STRIPPING ME!" Riko shouted for her life.

"Butler…suit…Must…get…you…" Luka and Rin said in sync, like a zombie trying to speak.

"SHEESH! I COULD'VE JUST WORE IT MYSELF IF YOU GUYS SAID SO." The blonde and pink-haired girls turned back to their normal selves, and smiled wide. The two harassers handed the suit to the victim, who angrily snatched it from their hands.

"You guys are creepy." Riko uttered, and then wore the suit, that came with a bandage for a girl's chest. She wrapped the bandage around her chest tightly, still angered from what she suffered. She then slowly wore the suit, and it was the perfect size. It's like everything was set up.

"One last thing." Luka said, giving the cross-dresser some ponytails to tie her hair shorter. The cross-dresser swiped it from her hands, and tied her long hair upward until her hair had been long enough acceptable for a man and for a woman.

"Handsome." Luka complimented the cross-dresser, while Rin stared at Riko, mouth agape. Luka saw how Rin stared and decided to tease.

"See? You're so handsome that Rin is falling for you." The pink-haired girl winked at Riko. Rin shot Luka a scowl, which was enough to terrify everyone in the whole universe. Luka had run away back to their classroom when Rin had looked away, leaving Rin and the cross-dressed Riko alone.

"R…Ri-kun…" Rin shyly said, and clung to Riko's left arm after many hesitations.

"Y-yeah?" Riko, who's not used to close-contact except for her twin, blushed and stuttered.

"L-..Let's go back to class…" Rin suggested, who blushed when she saw the other girl reddened.

"Y-yeah." The white-haired girl's usual calm demeanor has evaded, leaving Riko blush uncontrollably.

* * *

**I know, I know. Black butler reference.**

**Also, if anybody notices the lack of parents, let it be. Let's say, it's because of work and blerp.**


End file.
